Let Sleeping Wolves Lie
by Actually Unknown
Summary: After the thaw, Elsa struggles with blooming feelings unfamiliar and strange. Anna attempts only to understand. But she has never been known to look before she leaps.
1. We Long Too Much

**A/N: **I've been itching to write a canonverse fic for a while, especially this one. I hope you enjoy it, but as the rating hints at, there will be some explicit material later on in the fic. I don't consider this story for the faint of heart. I will attempt to place proper warnings, but if something goes untagged and you, as the reader, feel it needs to be, please feel free to say so. Thank you in advance for your consideration and respect.

**Warning: **This story will contain depictions of incest.

* * *

**chapter one: we long too much**

* * *

When the fog cleared, she found herself in Elsa's room, thankful for once, for silence.

Anna watched the plum drapes of Elsa's window flutter in the night's breeze, listening to the wind howl outside. Her eyes traced the sharp contours of the glass, mesmerized by the diamond patterns of the triangular shape. She pushed down the overwhelming feeling that rose in her stomach. She was in Elsa's room! After so many years, she was here. Her stomach hurt from the weight of it, from its eerie silence. The quiet of the room was so even and soft—broken only by the sound of Elsa's breathing.

_Elsa.  
_  
Anna turned her gaze away from the window, blinking to adjust her eyes to the shadows of Elsa's canopy bed. In the dimness, she could make out Elsa's silhouette, the outline of her body almost blended into the drapes. Were it not for Elsa's hair, a gold so light it was almost white as snow, Anna felt as if Elsa would disappear.

She blinked and her hands, placed in her lap, curled into fists.

_In some ways, you did disappear, _Anna thought.

Thirteen years of quick escapes and terse conversations would not bleed away quickly.

She shifted in her seat, in a chair beside Elsa's bed, then leaned closer.

"Are you okay now?"

It was a terrible and inappropriate question and already her mind hushed at her (_of course not!_), but it was simple and innocent. And that was why it was difficult to answer.

Anna berated herself for it, thinking about all the reasons that sprung up on why the answer would be no.

Elsa turned away from the window, having been staring at it as long as Anna had been, motionless and silent. Anna felt her breath catch when Elsa's eyes, pale blue and wide, met her gaze. Anna's eyes widened, lips parting as she and Elsa held gazes, feeling momentarily as if the floor had been swept from underneath her. This must have been the closest they'd ever been in thirteen years, Anna thought. Then she retracted it immediately, for it was not so, she realized. Anna remembered arms wrapped around her torso and a chin nuzzled into her shoulder. How wonderful Elsa's embrace had been, how tight Elsa had pressed her to her person, and how breathless Anna had felt, only able to croon into her sister's ear.

_"Oh, Elsa."  
_  
She swallowed, then diverted her gaze back to the window.

"Sorry, that was dumb. I mean- well, no I did mean to ask you that, but I meant, how are you feeling? Are you feeling any better?" Anna's cheeks warmed. That was no better. She blamed the tightness in her throat on the silence of the room. After several days of windswept panic, of a chaotic coronation and climbing up a mountain, of freezing to — ! Of freezing to stillness, Anna thought, quietude would be strange to her. It was only natural then, that she was clumsy for words. Well, the right words.

_Well, I'm always clumsy with words, but I—  
_  
Elsa was still staring at her.

Anna's breath seized, then she sighed through her nose and ran a hand through her fringe. "Are you feeling better Elsa? Sorry."

_Are you calmer now,_ was what she really wanted to ask. And what she didn't want to ask, because how could she ask that now after everything that had happened, and knowing what she now knows.

In the dimness, Elsa smiled. At least, Anna thought she could see Elsa smile because it was hard to make out the distinct features of her face despite her pallid complexion. But Elsa shifted in a way that made it clear her attention was on Anna and Anna perked up at the noise, at the implication. How wonderful it was to be noticed! She lifted her chin, hands squeezing together in her lap.

"Yes, I'm feeling better."

Anna beamed, straightening in her chair.

"A, well, a l-little better. I feel a little better, now that it's quiet," Elsa clarified.

Anna deflated, then straightened her shoulders. Fair, that was fair. Thirteen years would not bleed away quickly, she reproached herself with. She got up from the chair and stepped towards the bed, then paused when she saw Elsa's shadow stiffen. Anna flexed her hands in front of her stomach, then plopped herself down on the edge of her sister's bed. She played with the lavender duvet, biting her tongue as she tried to choose her words. They were thick in her throat and heavy on her tongue. She wanted to lean over and pat Elsa's hand, or her arm, her shoulder. Physical affirmation—comfort, _I am here for you_. She was somewhat certain Elsa would shy away from her touch though.

She huffed, brow creasing.

"Is... Are you- is everything alright Anna? Are you...okay?"

Blast her hesitance! She'd waited too long.

Anna shook her head so fast her braids slapped against opposite shoulders. "Yes! I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm—" She sucked in a breath and her lips quirked into a crooked smile. "I'm perfect. Err, everything's perfect Elsa."

_You're here.  
_  
Elsa's posture relaxed, shoulders dropping down from her ears and Anna heard the whistle of her breath as it left her. She held out her hands and refrained from crowing when Elsa took them. Their fingers interlaced and Anna delighted in the texture of skin, in the satiny smoothness of Elsa's palms against hers. She shivered and her smile grew, eyes lighting up.

"Are you tired then? Do you want to sleep? You should go to sleep." Elsa looked at the grandfather clock nestled in the corner. "It's late."

_But I don't want to leave you,_ she wanted to whine. Anna bit the inside of her cheek. Elsa was right. It was late and she was tired (she could not recall a time where'd she'd been _this_ tired), and she should sleep. Elsa was most likely equally tired and wanting to sleep. There would be plenty of time for catch-up later.

Like tomorrow.

Anna's eyes widened and her cheeks dimpled with her toothy grin.

_Tomorrow! _What a wondrous thought. It sent a warm glow to her stomach.

She nodded and tucked the covers tight around Elsa's waist, who only twitched a bit. Anna's cheeks pinked and she stammered, "Yes of course, it's late and you're tired, I understand. We can talk tomorrow! We should, yeah, we should sleep now. Tonight. Right, we should do that."

She was still fiddling with the covers when Elsa's hands caught her and she froze, lips parted as Elsa met her surprised stare.

"I meant to say, I was concerned you were tired Anna. Not to drive you a- ... I like you being here."

Anna's blush darkened. She hoped her sister couldn't see it.

"But it's been a long day... It's been several long days," Elsa continued, her hands squeezing Anna's wrists. "We're both tired and could use the rest." Then, more softly, and so softly Anna almost didn't hear her. "I'm not going anywhere again..."

The floor was not underneath her again.

Anna's pulse fluttered in the thick vein of her throat.

"I didn't say you were," she croaked.

"You didn't have to," Elsa whispered.

She made a small noise and squeezed Elsa's hands, then startled at her own action. "I'm sorry—"

"No it's okay, I'm—" Elsa paused and looked away, then looked back at her and her lips curved downward. Anna watched her eyes dart all over the room. _Scared too?_ Anna wondered. When Elsa spoke again, her voice was shuddery. "It feels like a dream, to me too."

Another squeeze of Elsa's hands, though this time it was affirmation and Anna reveled in it.

_I'm here, I'm here!  
_  
"Y-yeah, I know. It's okay. Let's just go to sleep now Elsa. We can talk tomorrow after we're not on the verge of falling into a coma, or something," she chuckled. She closed her eyes as she did so, then snapped them right back open when the darkness of her eyelids unsettled her. She patted Elsa's hands again before scooching back on the bed. "Sooo, goodnight?"

Elsa's presence seemed to hover in the air and Anna, half-turned away from her, appraised her.

"Anna..."

She turned swiftly back around, apprehensive.

Elsa shrunk back a little and Anna cursed herself. She ignored it and spread her arms out, hoping the wide grin on her face was reassuring and not awkward.

There was a heart-stopping moment of nothing and Anna was never more aware of the night's chill on her nape. Then Elsa moved and Anna's heart beat a raucous tempo in her rib cage, a wild drum against the bone. She inhaled and her nose and mouth were filled with the crisp scent of Elsa's hair, her chin tickling with the silkiness of the skin of Elsa's shoulder. Her hands were pressed against her sister's shoulder blades and Anna could not resist the croon into Elsa's ear, her eyes closing in rapture.

Distantly, distinctly, she mused that to be so close was to set her nerves aflame.

She nuzzled Elsa's shoulder and breathed. She and Elsa swayed for a moment and Anna listened to the rise and fall of Elsa's breath, feeling Elsa bury her nose in the crook of Anna's neck. Anna held her tighter and Elsa gasped, "Thank you."

They parted after several long moments and Anna didn't comment on the wetness of Elsa's eyes.

"Goodnight?" Elsa whispered, full magenta lips curling at one corner.

"Goodnight," Anna replied. She slipped off the edge of the bed and padded to the door.

"Anna?"

This time when she turned, she did it slowly, halfway and glancing over her shoulder.

"Yes, Elsa?" she almost whispered.

Elsa shifted in bed.

"See you tomorrow?"

Anna released her breath. She grinned and nodded fervently, then remembered it was dark and said, "Yes of course, see you tomorrow Elsa. T-talk to you tomorrow?"

"Talk to you tomorrow." Anna hoped that was a smile in Elsa's voice.

She turned back to the door, opened it, and slid out. She closed it softly, then pressed her forehead to the frame. The wood was so familiar. Anna breathed once, twice, and a third time.

"Tomorrow, Elsa."

She walked back to her bedroom and fought herself every step of the way, to not run and throw herself over the bed, to dive into her sheets and roll this way and that in the sheets. She fought herself just as much to turn around, to run back to Elsa. Or to scream and shout and jump in glee.

Slipping through the door to her bedroom, Anna shut it quietly and took a few steps farther in. She stopped and looked around her room, then doubled back and opened the door, just a crack. Her hand closed tight around the doorknob and Anna took another breath. She wiped her hands on her gown, feeling them cold and clammy. Anna left the door open and scurried to her bed. She slipped under the covers, not caring enough to dress into a nightgown. When she curled into a ball and her head hit the pillow, she was asleep within moments.


	2. Where to Go From Here

**A/N: **It seems the first chapter was well-received, judging from the feedback. Thank you! I'm still figuring things out a bit as I ago, especially in how to consolidate the uncertainty and newness of a thirteen-year separation with Disney's "happily ever after"-esque ending in the film. I grappled quite a bit with this chapter, but it's finally done. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**chapter two: where to go from here**

* * *

"I was thinking that—! Well, maybe we could- I-I just thought you'd like to…"

Anna paused and stared at nothing, hands grasping at air. Her cheeks colored and she huffed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, I thought that—assuming you weren't busy!—we could take a stroll around the gardens. Sit outside and enjoy the summer air? Maybe?"

She waited for a response, then sighed, gaze falling to the floor.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that."

Then Anna's eyes narrowed and she jerked her chin up.

"Well, it's not like you'd say _anything_ of course." She pouted.

Her dress for the day, hung upon its rack, stood silently in front of her changing screen. Anna blinked several times at it, as if waiting for a reply. When none came she threw out her arms and sighed. Her gaze trailed up to the ceiling and, arms still spread out, Anna said, "Okay I get that I wasn't made for intelligent conversation and that we haven't- well, okay, cut me some slack it's hard to practice conversation with people when there's no..." She paused her breath and looked at her dress, arms lowering.

"...people."

It came out in a soft, shuddery breath.

Anna ran a hand through her fringe and rubbed the nape of her neck. The heat of embarrassment met her palm and her cheeks colored enough to disguise her freckles. She glanced out the window and watched the sunlight filter through the glass, spilling past her drapes to her room in a brilliant, golden glow.

So different from the cold and weak light of winter.

If her window was opened, Anna was most certain she'd be able to smell the sea breeze and hear the distant docking and loading of ships. She studied the bright circle in the sky, not yet high enough to mean noon.

"She's up by now though," Anna murmured. She crossed her arms over her chest. Then she gasped, hands covering her mouth. Muffled, she squealed, "She's up by now!"

Anna took off, bursting through her door and down the hallway to Elsa's room. She skitted around the corner, bypassing a servant who called to her in distress.

"Princess Anna?! Is something wro—"

Anna didn't hear his words, for in the next moment she was too busy introducing her rear to the floor.

Anna blinked several times, mouth parted in a little 'o'-shape as she tried to make sense of what had occurred. Just seconds ago, the walls had been a blur as she ran and now everything was a standstill. Her brain finally catching up with her feet, the princess lifted her gaze from staring at pale blue slippers, up along a navy gown, to blue eyes with a creased, dark brow.

Ah yes, Elsa.

Anna grinned.

Then her smile dropped.

_Elsa!_

Leaping to her feet, Anna dusted off the front of her dress, all the while talking at a mile a minute. "Elsa! You're up! Wow I'm so sorry did I bump into you? Wait no, of course I did. I mean I was running down the hall and—"

Heaven help her mouth, she couldn't pause! Her hands gestured here and there.

"—then I'm on the floor and you're in front of me and obviously I had needed to hit something to fall down and I didn't hit the wall so it must have been you and wow, I'm _so_ sorry I—"

"Anna," Elsa said, simply and only.

Anna clamped her jaw shut. Her teeth clacked.

Elsa stood only a few paces away, but Anna noted the way her torso was turned to the side, with her hands curled in front of her chest. Anna thought about the feel of two slim arms around her, holding her close and tight. She wanted to pout. She pulled her face into a smile instead, though it curled oddly at the corner.

Elsa's furrowed brow deepened.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You fell down. Are you okay?" Elsa licked her lips. "Are you...hurt?"

Anna's cheeks colored. "Of course I am! I've fallen on my bum plenty of times Elsa, it doesn't hurt me anymore."

She tilted her head and her smile stretched farther on her cheeks. Elsa's face softened, as did her posture, her clasped hands falling to her stomach. Anna's lips parted to bear a toothy grin. Her hand clutched at the fabric of her dress by her hip as she tried to ignore the throb of her rear. It stung a bit. Just a bit.

"That's good." Elsa glanced around the hall and when she looked back, Anna thought her expression seemed hesitant.

Elsa bit her lip (Anna tried not to stare), then asked, "Did you fall asleep in your clothes from last night?"

Anna blinked, straightening. How odd. Though it was true, for she hadn't removed her clothes last night before falling asleep. Sleep had been too tempting for that.

"Yes, why?"

Elsa's lips curled at the corner. She made a small noise. Had it been a giggle?

Anna leaned forward, eyes wide.

"You're still wearing them…"

What?

Anna's brow furrowed and she looked down. Yes, she was indeed wearing the clothes from last night. They were rumpled. She hadn't put on the dress hung on her rack that morning.

Anna's cheeks flushed.

"Oh. Yeah. I was just—" She patted down the front of her clothes, as if it would make her look more presentable. "I, um..."

Elsa was smiling. It sent a—not wholly unpleasant—shiver down her spine. Anna wanted to stare at it. Instead, she picked off imaginary lint from her shoulder.

"I got distracted," Anna chuckled, nervous. "I'll go back to change, but I was wondering—assuming you have a free moment," there was an _incredibly _interesting, particular spot on her sleeve, "I was wondering if you'd like to...chat for a bit, in the library?" Anna glanced up, placing her arms behind her back.

Elsa's smile softened. "I can't right now, I'm sorry Anna. I'm about to have a meeting with the council."

"Oh…" Anna deflated only a little this time.

"But…"

She perked back up.

"Perhaps we could-" Elsa crossed her arms over her stomach and Anna felt her own flip over, "head for a stroll around the gardens mid-afternoon?"

Anna gasped and startled Elsa, who recoiled. She blushed and Elsa blushed too and they stood there blushing for a moment before Anna gathered her words. "Yeah, sure, that sounds nice! I should, um, I should go back and get ready. Get changed I mean. For today. Yeah. I'll do that."

Elsa watched Anna as she backed away, the red tint gone from her face, but Anna didn't miss the amused glitter in her eye. "Until later then."

The princess waved and nodded in response.

When Anna had turned the corner and out of Elsa's sight, she heaved a long sigh. Her cheeks split into a brilliant grin.

She'd done it.

Anna's smile grew even more.

She'd done it!

Anna squealed and tugged on her braids, jumping in place. Elsa and her would spend part of the afternoon together! They'd go for a stroll around the gardens together, enjoy looking at the flowers together, feel the fresh air on their faces together, exchange words together. Her mind raced with the possibilities. She needed to get ready for the day. Perhaps if she went about her duties today at a faster pace, it would magically bring the hour closer to mid-afternoon!

That sounded splendid, she thought. She needed to get dressed right away!

Anna raced back to her bedroom, making sure not to bump into someone this time and fall on her rear.

The day could not go by faster!

* * *

It really did not go by faster, much to her disappointment.

In fact, it had seemed to do the opposite.

Once Anna had gotten properly bathed and dressed, she found not much time had passed at all. It felt as if she had spent ages in the bath and then ages in front of her mirror, observing her dress for the day from every angle, twirling this way and that. _Why_, she didn't know. But she had felt it was of the utmost importance. And it was also why she had undone and redone her braids, fingertips fiddling with the ends.

She fingered the bright red strands, marveling at the silky texture now that she'd cleaned off the last vestiges of dirt and grime from, well, climbing up a mountain and saving a freezing kingdom.

Growing up as she had, Anna had longed for excitement—adventure and thrill and danger and anything not _boring_.

Now, sitting at her vanity, she appreciated the mundaneness of doing up her hair.

Anna undid and redid her hair one last time, checking herself in the mirror one last time before she exited her bedroom, finally at ease enough to face the day. It was, to her understanding, going to be a _really_ busy day. Though she didn't have to attend the same meetings Elsa did which were, to her knowledge, to discuss the issues the kingdom was facing in aftermath of the frees, Anna had to similar matters to attend to.

A whirlwind of activity carried Anna throughout the day, keeping her mind mostly off a certain someone. She met with the locals about the freeze, oversaw the beginnings of construction out on the fjord, spoke with the visiting (and now leaving) dignitaries and the like, checked in with Kristoff and Sven, who generally stood off the wayside from the busier activities. A few times during the day she was reminded to eat at least a small meal somewhere in between her runs. But even though she was as busy as a bee, feet jumping here and there throughout the town, Anna felt the hours stretch slowly by, like clouds rolling lazily through the sky.

At one point, she sat herself upon a bench in the center of the market square, resting, and gazed out in the direction of the fjord.

It struck her then, that she missed Elsa.

* * *

"Oof!"

Anna threw away decorum and rubbed her face into the grass, cool and damp blades tickling her flushed cheeks.

A gosling quacked. Anna cracked open an eye and stared into the beady, dark gaze of her companion.

"'M so _bored _Frederick!" she groaned.

A tiny bill poked her side and she lazily lifted her hand to stroke a downy-soft head. He quacked again and waddled closer, giving a few chirps before hopping onto her back. Anna devoted her attention to the feel of his webbed feet hustling upon her back. A few feet away she spotted Frederick's siblings hobbling across the grass, their mother at the front as she led them to the pond nearby.

Frederick pecked the nape of her neck. Anna didn't budge, closing her eye and deepening her breathing. It only took a few minutes, eased by the afternoon breeze, for her to sink into a doze.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes snapped open.

Had Frederick not been as quick as he was to get off her back, Anna would have spent the next few moments apologizing to the little gosling for springing up from the ground as she had, much like a fresh daisy.

"Elsa!"

Her greeting rivaled Frederick's squawk of surprise, she was certain. Anna sent him an apologetic glance as the gosling waddled away, chirping and ruffling his feathers indignantly as he made his way back to his siblings.

Elsa tried her best to hold back a smirk. Anna's cheeks welcomed a rosy blush.

Tucking back a lock of hair behind her ear, Anna grappled for conversation, something to divert the attention away from the fact that Elsa had caught her lazing in the gardens like sludge. She settled on the first words that came to mind.

"How was your meeting?"

Elsa's smile fell away for a grimace.

"Meetings."

_Dammit._

"Oh."

Anna licked her lips. Elsa glanced away and crossed her arms over her stomach, a much more subdued blush blooming over her cheeks. Anna took the chance to marvel at the icy raiment her sister had donned again, captivated by the light bouncing off its frosted sequins. She wanted to inquire on why her sister had chosen to continue wearing it after the Thaw, for Elsa had never worn anything so..._sheer _before.

She blinked. Her brain screeched to a halt, then doubled back. Ah, that was why.

Bouncing up from the grass (and startling Elsa again; her sister was, to her surprise, easily started), Anna patted down her dress and tucked her hair behind her ear. When she could meet Elsa's gaze without feeling as if her own would set aflame, Anna looked to her and found blue eyes waiting to meet her.

Blast it, her face grew warm.

"So!" Anna chirped, not oblivious to the way Elsa flinched at the sudden exclamation. Her heart rattled obnoxiously in her chest, but Anna didn't allow herself to be deterred. She had waited all day for this. "Uhh, so, how about that walk through the gardens?"

Elsa's smile returned, if more softly, but Anna was pleased nonetheless. When she lifted her hand and parted her fingers, it only took Elsa a few moments (that felt like ages) before her hand slipped between Anna's fingers. She clasped it and the two set off down the cobbled path through the gardens.

At first, only their footsteps filled the air. Then, Elsa turned to her and asked, "How was your day?" A beat. "If you don't mind my asking."

Anna grinned, her heart jumping. She most certainly did _not _mind. Not in the slightest. She couldn't remember the last time someone had asked her that.

"I went to check out how the docks are coming along," she said, a slight skip in her step. "Everything's going along so well." She felt Elsa's fingers twitch and squeezed them briefly. "The town's pretty happy. It looked as if everyone just wanted to get on with their lives."

Indeed, the townsfolk had accepted an isolated sorceress and princess as their leaders so..._seamlessly_. Maybe everyone was still in shock.

Elsa hummed and they busied themselves for a few moments with silence and swinging their hands together lightly.

_This is so lovely_, Anna told herself. The feel of Elsa's cool palm in her own contrasted pleasantly against the warm summer air on her back. Elsa's hand also tickled. Anna kept glancing down to see if it was really there.

"No one gave you any trouble?"

Anna snapped her gaze up, but Elsa was facing forward. She pressed her lips into a thin line and shook her head. "No, most people were busy with their own things."

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad to hear you weren't overwhelmed."

The edge of Anna's lips quirked up. "A few of the children did ask me if I _really _climbed the North Mountain."

This time Elsa faced her, brow creasing. "How _did _you get up the North Mountain?" Her expression faltered. "I...I never did ask how the journey went, if it was safe."

Anna laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I mean, it wasn't exactly _safe _at first." Elsa's hand tightened around hers. Anna's shoulders twitched. "At first I was just by myself you know?"

Elsa nodded and tugged her back into walking again.

"I wasn't alone for long though!" Anna said. In all honesty, she didn't want to talk about how she had spent a whole day trudging through the snow in only her ballgown. She already told her horse he wouldn't have oats for a week.

Elsa's fingers relaxed in her grip. "Then?" she gently urged.

"I found Oaken's and he helped me by trading some clothes to me." Anna's expression softened and she could almost hear the fireplace crackling in the merchant's shop. "Then I met Kristoff."

A warmth bloomed in her chest and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "We made a deal and set out that night. Everything was going fine until the wolves came along."

Elsa snapped her gaze to her and Anna felt a chill start from her palm.

"_Wolves?!_"

_Uh oh._

Anna coughed and gestured uselessly with her free hand. "It sounds worse than it was." She neglected telling Elsa about the fear coiling in her gut when she had first seen their glowing golden eyes in the dark. "We fought them off pretty easily. I even knocked away one with a lute when it tried to attack Kristoff."

"You knocked away a wolf with a lute," Elsa said, dry and offhand. Her eye twitched.

"Yes." Anna twiddled her fingers by her side. Her ear tips felt red.

"A lute."

"Quite."

Anna almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to come to a halt, so as not to ram into Elsa, who had stopped in the middle of the path.

"_Really?_"

"Yes Elsa, I knocked away a wolf with a lute. Why is this the part you're stuck on?" Anna chuckled.

Elsa gazed pointedly at a bed of flowers, reaching out a hand to stroke along the stems. When she replied, Anna strained her ears to hear it.

"It could've bitten your head off, or something equally devastating."

Anna rolled her eyes up to watch a cloud drift through the blue summer sky. She patted her hand against her chest, then laid it flat over her sternum and felt her heart thrum through the bone.

"Well, it didn't!" she proclaimed, after a few tense seconds.

Elsa turned her gaze away from the flowers and narrowed her eyes at her sister. "And that makes it okay?"

"Yes," Anna said, without hesitance. Blue-green bore into pale blue, before Elsa relented and began walking down the path again. Her hand trailed away from her hip, outstretched back toward Anna, and her fingers opened. Anna took the invitation and they entwined fingers again, her face smiling widely enough for the both of them.

"I still owe Kristoff a sled," she mused aloud after they'd walked several paces.

Elsa perked up. "I can take care of that."

"Oh, really?" They both flushed at the surprise in her tone and Anna coughed. "I mean, thank you. Well, yeah, obviously it's the same money, but is it okay if I oversee the choice in sleds? I want to make sure he gets the best."

"Of course it's fine." Elsa smoothed nonexistent wrinkles on her gown. "It's the least I can do to thank him for helping you."

"Oh I still need to introduce the two of you! I think you'd like him. He likes ice."

Elsa's expression was blank for the moments Anna smiled in cheek at her, then she grimaced. "Technically, we've already met."

Anna blanched. "Technically, yeah."

An awkward pause stretched between them.

Then Anna glanced back at Elsa and forced a smile. "You'll like each other though, I'm sure! He's a nice guy. Kind of a dork, but sweet." Her smile smoothed out and became genuine.

Elsa's gaze was scrutiny, then smirking. "Sounds like someone I know."

Anna pretended to pout, sticking out her lower lip as far as it would go. She earned herself a giggle and preened when Elsa covered her mouth with her hand. They continued on down the path.

When Elsa stopped to inspect a bed of crocus flowers, Anna internally celebrated that their hands remained in contact, even if the angle was a little bit awkward and she had to bend down.

"Thank you, Anna."

It was little more than a hush.

"Huh?"

"I said, thank you." Elsa straightened.

"For?"

Elsa broke their hands and brought hers up to her chest, clutching them so tight her knuckles turned white.

Anna leaned forward, raising her own hand. "For?"

Elsa hummed.

"Everything."

She found herself at a loss then, speechless, words caught thick in her throat.

Elsa watched the crocuses sway in the summer breeze, but Anna watched Elsa, who stood still as a statue.

* * *

That night Anna squirmed and wormed her way under the covers, freshly bathed and in proper nightwear this time around. Though her mattress, blankets, and cushions were soft and plush and _wonderful_, Anna sprawled spread-eagle over her bed and remembered the feel of powdery snow crunching underfoot.

She heaved a long, deep sigh.

Eventually, closing her eyes and accompanied by the stuttering tempo in her rib cage, she drifted off into darkness.


	3. Words Fall Through Me

**A/N: **What a chapter this was to get through. I apologize for the time it took to bring you this update, but I underestimated how much effort it would take to write this. And overestimated how much energy this body of mine actually contains. Nevertheless, perseverance (and by that I mean a nagging beta reader) prevailed! Thank you once again for the follows, favorites, and reviews. All of it is very much appreciated.

A preemptive notice. While I don't think it merits warning, since I'm under the impression that the people following this story are Elsanna shippers, I will say that in the beginning chapters of this story, there _will_ be light Kristanna scenes. Kristanna is not endgame, but I do want to deal with that relationship organically, rather than a mere handwave. With that said, I hope it doesn't deter anyone from reading. And I hope all of you following the story enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**chapter three: words fall through me**

* * *

"It's just a little farther."

Anna giggled and at first Elsa tried to hold her smile back, then remembered Anna couldn't see and let her lips curl widely up her cheeks. They bloomed a rosy pink and she glanced up and down the hallway again, wary that someone might see her acting silly. There was no one in sight up the hall, nor down or left or right, so Elsa tugged Anna's wrists again and continued to pull her sister along.

Anna stumbled behind her and waved an arm through the air, stuttering her name. Murmuring an apology, Elsa stepped behind her sister and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other about her shoulders, to nudge her forward rather than pull.

"Where is it Elsa?" Anna let out a short laugh. "Actually, _what_ is it Elsa? Where are we going?" She waved her hand out again for emphasis.

Elsa grinned as she turned them around the corner. "You'll know in a bit, just wait and see?"

Anna huffed and made a disgruntled noise and Elsa carefully led her sister down the spiraling staircase, making sure Anna didn't stumble and fall down the steps. She grasped Anna's hand in one of hers and hovered it over the banister, instructing her sister on where to place her feet. Elsa held back any mirthful sounds that threatened to escape whenever Anna missed a step and flailed, only being kept upright by the grip Elsa had around her waist. When they reached the ground floor (with Anna having only stumbled five times, thankfully), Elsa directed them to the castle doors.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, just a little more."

Anna stubbed her toe on the feet of a suit of armor and squealed in pain. As they strode out of the castle doors, Elsa was _still_ apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry, I should have been looking more carefully where we were going—"

"Hey now, none of that, it's okay! I'm used to bumping into things Elsa. I got into all of sorts of little accidents over the years, so I can take a little pain—"

Anna tripped over a crack in the cobblestone and the sisters went tumbling down.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Wait, no—"

There were a few moments filled by the sound of both sisters scuffling around on the ground.

"Anna, careful, you're stepping on my dress. Could you move your leg please?"

"Elsa, I can't see."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

A huff.

Elsa untangled herself from her sister's sprawling limbs, then tugged Anna up from the ground and dusted her sister's clothes off.

Anna grumbled as Elsa's hands passed down the front and waistline of her dress and Elsa arched an eyebrow at her. Then, upon catching sight of the blindfold over Anna's eyes again, flushed and asked, "What?"

"You're nervous."

Elsa's flush deepened.

"I…"

Anna cocked her head, brow creasing. "Is it something bad Elsa?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Elsa resumed their earlier position and nudged Anna in the direction of the stables.

Anna hummed and allowed herself to be led, quiet for the time it took them to walk to the stables. They walked slower this time, their footsteps taking minute action whenever there was a crack in the cobblestone path. But this time, Anna didn't stumble, for Elsa's hand was steady upon her back. Their other hands were linked together tightly and Elsa's heart fluttered at the action every now and then, her palm itchy and tingling.

At last the stables loomed closer and Elsa breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She tugged Anna forward and her sister grunted in surprise at the sudden, firm action.

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked, whipping her head back and forth as if she could see through the blindfold.

"We are," Elsa said. She grappled with the knob, a nagging voice in her mind reminding her to let go of Anna's hand, and opened the door.

The dust and smell of wood shavings wafted up to their noses. Anna curled her nose and tugged on Elsa's hand. "Hey, hey Elsa, are we in—?"

Her words ended in a soft gasp as Elsa quickly unlaced their hands and she was left grasping at thin air. Elsa felt a flash of guilt and swished a tiny snowflake in her sister's direction. It hit Anna on her chin and she snapped her head to and fro.

"Wait there just a moment Anna."

"Uh, okay."

Elsa took a breath, counting several seconds in her head in an attempt to still the uneven beat of her nervous heart. She walked a few paces inward and toward to the hooded pile sitting obnoxiously in the aisle. From what little she could tell, it _looked _finished. It was suitably big and bulky beneath the tarp, the dip at the front giving hint to what lay under. Elsa glanced over her shoulder, then squeaked when she noticed Anna's hand had risen to the blindfold, peeling it up at the edge.

"No peeking Anna!"

Anna's cheeks reddened and she dropped her hand. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Elsa stared at her sister for a few moments longer, double-checking to make sure she didn't try peeking again. When Anna merely bounced on the balls of her feet a bit and flexed her fingers, Elsa turned around and pulled off the sheet. The heavy drape _whooshed _in the morning air and fell to the floor with a thud.

Elsa stepped back. Now was the moment of truth. She inhaled deeply and turned to Anna. Her poor sister was still craning her neck this way and that, obviously confused. Elsa walked to her side and gently began to undo the blindfold. Anna's breath hitched and she went rigid. Just before the cloth fell away, Elsa covered Anna's eyes.

"Okay," she whispered in Anna's ear, "now!"

She let go.

For a moment, Anna just stood there, blinking in the golden light of morning, letting her eyes slowly adjust. Elsa waited, heart in her throat. Her eyes flicked over Anna's face, looking for any sign of discontent.

Oh, she would faint if Anna hated it!

But then, blue-green eyes honed in on the anxiety-inducing pile of wood carvings and framework. A gasp broke free from pink, thin lips. Elsa stiffened and watched, pulse racing, as a grin split her sister's face, eyes lighting up.

Anna squealed, her hands balling into fists and shaking. "Oh Elsa!"

Elsa sighed, releasing the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She wrung her hands a bit and glanced between Anna and the sled, brow creasing.

"Do you think he'll like it? I mean, if you don't think it's adequate there's still several other choice models. I know the ones we went over the other night were moderately well made and I made sure to check that all of his lost goods and materials were accounted for, but one of the advisors for our merchants and ice trade committee assured me they had a better model on hand. It's short notice, but—"

Anna scurried over to her.

"Elsa it's wonderful!" she chattered, grabbing her hands. Elsa's heart jump started and skipped two beats, first from surprise at Anna's sudden motions, and second from the feel of her sister's hands around her wrists. She smiled shakily, upturning her palms to hold Anna's hands in a looser grip. Anna's grin was voracious and wide, bunching up her cheekbones and crinkling her eyes in a lovely way. Elsa's face cleared and her smile smoothed out, a delicate pink coloring her cheeks. She'd missed being on the receiving end of Anna's smile. It had been so long.

After a moment (or several) of staring into each other's eyes, Anna scrambled away to get a closer look.

Elsa dropped her hands, lacing them anxiously together again, and waited by the side. Anna scurried all over the sled, leaning close to inspect every inch. Elsa's stomach knotted and her hands moved faster over themselves. Not able to contain herself any longer, she went off again.

"Do you like it? I know the paint is a different color and I know you said you liked the one that was more blue, but the framework on this one is much sturdier and the varnish is longer-lasting." Elsa bit her lip. "At least, so I've been told. I don't have much expertise in the anatomy on sledding work, but the advisor assured me it was the latest model and I think he'll be impressed with the quality of its make? I mean, not that any of the ones we looked at together were not quality, but I, well, do _you_ think it's an adequate substitute? For him? You know the man more than I do, I mean we haven't even been formally _introduced_ yet, but—"

"Elsa!"

Elsa froze and though it was Anna's shout that had broken her ramble, it was the press of fingers to her lips that gave her pause. She blinked owlishly, long eyelashes fluttering at Anna, not registering the girl's reply.

"What?" she managed to choke out.

Anna smiled, all pearly white teeth and dimpled cheeks. "I said it's wonderful. Really! I'm sure he'll love it, I trust your judgement about the build..." Her eyes softened. "I trust you."

Elsa continued to fidget.

"You're nervous."

"Pardon?"

"You're nervous. Again. Well, more like still. Still nervous I mean. From before. You haven't stopped being nervous."

Elsa looked away to the sled, breaking the contact of Anna's fingers to her lips, finding it easier to stare at the frame of woodwork than her sister's gaze.

Anna was quiet and that made Elsa's stomach turn all the worse, the knots tightening.

"Elsa."

It was beseeching, and soft, and that was why Elsa couldn't _not_ look at her. Despite that she knew Anna was more known for her boisterous personality, it was the softness that Elsa considered more familiar.

After all, she had spent thirteen years listening to Anna's pleas on the other side of the door.

Now, Anna's expression wasn't exactly pleading, but there begged a question in her eyes, turned away as they were. She stared at the floor much in the same way Elsa found herself staring at walls, though she fidgeted and swayed this way and that.

"You know, um, I know you're probably not used to it because, well, you just kept it to yourself all these years, but…" Anna trailed off.

Elsa wanted to ask what Anna meant by _'it'_, but knew that was a diversion. She had the distinct feeling Anna would not appreciate that.

Anna took her hands again and Elsa refrained from pulling them away. It took all of her willpower when Anna stroked the pads of her thumbs over the top of Elsa's hands. Elsa shivered. Just a bit, just so. She didn't want Anna to think she was nervous.

Even though Anna had already pointed out that Elsa was nervous. She wanted at least the pretense that her facade wasn't disjointed today.

Anna took a breath. "Elsa."

Elsa kept her hands very still.

"I want you to tell me when you're nervous." Anna chewed on her lip. "No, wait, let me rephrase that."

When Anna looked up at her this time, Elsa did not look away, caught somehow by the emotion in Anna's eye, though she couldn't discern it.

"I want you to be able to feel like you _can_ tell me when you're nervous." Anna licked her lips and Elsa decided it was concern and she wondered at how Anna being concerned for her felt foreign. "Does...does that make sense, Elsa?"

Elsa felt her cheeks warm, much the way her heart did. She smiled.

"It does."

Anna's returned smile was wonderous.

* * *

Days had often seemed to go by in a blur for her, matched by the steady racing of her heart, something of which she had long since been accustomed to. Now though, they went even faster, like ice melted by an inferno, to fall and become rushing water. Thus, sleep had always been hard to find, her body attempting rest in the midst of chaotic tides. Now, in the aftermath of what had essentially been a few days of relentless hysteria, sleep was even harder to find.

So Elsa had not slept, occupying the late nights with scribbling sketches of the ice palace she had left behind in a leather-bound journal. Whittling away the dark hours with hastily drawn blueprints of her _magnum opus_ was a much better practice than letting her restless mind wander to old and dark places.

She had taken to this so strictly that Elsa often missed the time of when the ink-blue sky transcended into gray, bleary morning.

"Your Majesty, was I not clear enough?"

"Pardon?"

Elsa looked away from the window, caught not for the first time unaware. By the look Kai gave her, she surmised he had noticed her uncharacteristic absentmindedness. She grimaced, though it was only the merest down curve of her lower lip. Making a show of pointedly turning back to her desk, Elsa straightened in her seat. She closed her journal and set it aside, grabbing the stack of papers in front of her and shuffling then, making a show of it before meeting Kai's eyes.

Kai stiffened and lifted his chin and shoulders, coughing once before saying "For the ceremony, Your Majesty? To open the castle gates for the citizens, and your formal appearance?"

_Oh yes, that's today_, she remembered, hands clasping together so as not to fidget. She cleared her throat "Oh, yes, I'm ready. I'm assuming all the preparations are in order?" she asked as she rose from her seat and made for the door.

Kai nodded and stepped in line behind her as they walked into the hallway and headed to the spiral staircase, the same one Elsa had walked down with Anna that morning, before holing herself up in her study for the rest of it. Climbing down it now, Elsa paid special attention to the banister, feeling the smoothness of the varnished wood underneath her palm. She smiled when she remembered how she'd held Anna's hand in hers, taking care to make sure her sister's hand had held onto the banister so she wouldn't fall.

"—the staff made sure the courtyard had been attended to and I met with the Royal Courier just now. He assured me that your missive was delivered and—"

She blinked, brought back down to earth. Then she frowned, realizing she had been up in the clouds. Again. She really was distracted lately. She needed to remember herself. She couldn't be caught off guard. She couldn't afford the luxury.

"Everything's accounted for? How many people have turned up?" she asked abruptly, as if she hadn't been daydreaming.

Kai looked startled, raising his eyebrows at her and Elsa berated herself for cutting him off, worried it had made her more conspicuous.

"The entire citizenry, Your Majesty," he said.

Elsa stopped, foot raised preciously over the next step.

"Oh."

Well, of course there were that many people. She had ordered that her missive be declared in the town square, where it could be easily and quickly delivered to everyone. Normally, Elsa would have been required to send formal invitations, but recent events (and harried efforts to fix said events) had pushed her for a more informal ceremony.

Knowing all that didn't stop the quiver down her back and the clench in her stomach. She remembered the last celebration she'd taken part in and swallowed.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa didn't respond, resuming her climb down the stairs and not meeting Kai's gaze until they'd cleared the steps and she had quelled the tremor in her hands.

"Were the people pleased?"

"What?" Kai looked taken aback.

"Were they pleased? Was the missive met with eagerness, or anticipation?" She clasped her hands together at her stomach (to hold them still) and glided down the hallway.

Kai smiled. "Ah, yes Your Majesty. The citizens that have lined up outside the gates are, according to some of the castleguard, in an excited chatter."

"That's good," Elsa breathed, shoulders loosening. "Anna told me she liked the idea. She said that an informal occasion like this would ease the townspeople in the aftermath of..." She licked her lips.

"In the wake of the Great Thaw," Kai supplied and Elsa briefly gave him a soft smile.

"I have to concur with the Princess as well Your Majesty," Kai continued as they turned the corner onto the main hall and headed toward the castle entrance. "I'm sure the citizenry will appreciate a light-hearted affair such as this."

Feeling more confident about the idea, Elsa held her head higher and chuckled, "Anna really was giddy about the idea. She said it would help people 'warm up' to the revelation of my powers." She rolled her eyes when she remembered how Anna had looked at her at the comment, with an obnoxiously amused little grin and a raised eyebrow. She had been so amused with herself at the time and Elsa had chortled at her, much like she did now, relieving the memory.

_Anna is too much_, she thought with a smile.

"Your Majesty?"

"Hm?" Elsa turned to Kai, raising a delicate eyebrow. He had slowed his walking.

Kai straightened his shoulders. "If I may be so bold, Your Majesty, to speak freely?"

"Permission granted."

He nodded and resumed his pace, looking forward again. "It is just something I've noticed in the past few days, but Your Majesty seems..." He trailed off and her brow arched higher when he glanced sideways at her. Kai took in a deep breath and though his voice was low, he spoke clearly.

"Her Majesty seems more at ease lately?"

_What?_

Elsa stopped, blinking.

Though the words were more of a statement then a question, she knew it had been phrased so, to not cause offense. Being the Queen was a delicate, tightly balanced measure. Speaking to the Queen was just as so.

Elsa was suddenly and highly aware of the balance it took for her to glide across the hall in her ice-glass heels, the fragility and necessary resilience of her footwear an odd analogy to her status. Like Kai, she kept her gaze forward, for a few paces more until her tongue did not feel so thick.

"What do you mean?"

Kai murmured a noncommittal noise that gave Elsa the urge to tell him to speak up, but he did so before she could work up the courage.

"I mean Her Majesty seems to be more relaxed these days." He paused again, as if gauging his words. Or, she considered, whether or not he felt he could say his next words. Clearing his throat, he said, "I may continue to speak freely, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, as I have said." She hoped her tone hadn't _sounded_ petulant.

Kai waited until they were in front of the doors, gaze still away from her. No matter, Elsa found she couldn't meet his.

"Her Majesty has always carried herself in a way that has belied a certain tension."

She sucked in a breath.

"But lately some of that tension seems to have left her." He looked at her and smiled. "Her Majesty seems to, as one would say of the Princess, have a spring to her step."

Elsa stared.

It occurred to her only then that what she had deemed as absentmindedness, others would take for ease.

The thought was strange.

"I... I suppose," she said slowly.

They opened the doors and she stepped out.

Was Kai right?

As Elsa walked into the sunlight, measuring each step she took, heels clinking against the cobblestone, she mused over his words. Love, she was learning, was a resplendent gift, but it was no bandaid for decades-old worries.

Still, as she glanced around what was, to her, a vast and open courtyard, she tasted something faint on her tongue.

Almost like freedom.

Elsa unlaced her hands and flexed her fingers around thin air, then frowned.

But where was Anna?

* * *

Anna skirted past a group of people, zigzagging around the crowd as she rushed across the bridge. She hadn't meant for her time with Kristoff to take so long and it was only when Olaf pointed out the time on the town square's clock had she realized she was late to meet Elsa.

"Excuse me, sorry, pardon me, if you could just let me—" She gasped, squeezing past a heavyset man and his wife. She rushed past the gates and made a beeline for the end of the courtyard, where Elsa was conversing with her advisors.

"Elsa!" Anna waved frantically, lengthening her stride for the last several yards. Elsa whipped her head around in Anna's direction, her face brightening.

"And where have you been all day?" she asked when Anna skidded to a halt in front of her.

Anna almost winced at what sounded like admonishment in Elsa's tone, but grinned when she noticed the small smile on Elsa's face.

"Oh, nowhere, I just-" Anna laughed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh! I showed Kristoff the sled!"

Elsa perked up. "Did he like it?"

For a split second, Anna swore she heard a hint of nervousness in her sister's voice. She frowned. A voice whispered in her ear that she wasn't _wrong. _But she shoved the thought away and grabbed Elsa's hands. The look on Kristoff's face when he had seen it. She still tingled from it.

"He loved it!" Anna breathed, eyes lighting up. "Oh Elsa, you should've seen the look on his face. He was so happy."

A phantom brush on her lips, warm and firm. Anna's blush deepened. Yes, she still tingled from it.

Elsa's face softened. "I'm relieved to hear he approved of it."

"_More _than approved," Anna giggled. "He wanted me to take it back at first! I had to tell him it was the Queen's orders for him to keep it." She sighed, looking down at their feet. Her heart skipped at the memory of Kristoff's arms around her. "And he picked me up and spun me around and then! And then..." She trailed off, looking down to hide her rosy cheeks.

Elsa's hands twitched in her grip. Anna's eyes flicked up to see the slightest frown on her face.

_What? _

Elsa leaned in closer. "Are you okay?"

Anna's breath hitched. "Y-yeah! Completely okay. Totally fine. More than fine actually," she stuttered.

Her sister raised an eyebrow.

An urge gripped Anna. She wanted to ask what was wrong. She wanted to ask what her sister was thinking. She _always _wanted to ask. But Elsa would probably grow tired of her constant questioning. It was a bottomless pit. So she pushed it down and squeezed Elsa's hands, offering a tentative smile.

"Everything's fine."

What Elsa saw in her face seemed to stem her worry. Her sister pulled back and shrugged. "If you say so."

Anna hoped her grin was convincing.

A large chime sounded through the courtyard. Both of them jumped, snapping their gazes up.

One of Elsa's advisors came up to them and said something Anna didn't catch, too busy watching the way Elsa's lips quivered to pay attention to him. Elsa breathed in slowly and looked back at Anna, grinning shakily. "Well, it's time."

"It's time?" Anna's eyes widened. "Oh, it's time!" she squealed.

Elsa's grin grew bolder and she nodded. She dropped Anna's hands (and Anna was floored at the surprise she felt when Elsa did so) and headed toward the arriving citizens, walking to the center of the courtyard.

Rather than addressing the crowd right away, Elsa surprised Anna again when she glanced back at her. Seeing something she couldn't name in Elsa's eyes, something that Anna wouldn't quite call nervousness or fear, she found herself at a loss. So, instead, Anna beamed at her sister, waving excitedly at her.

Whatever it was Elsa had silently asked of her seemed to have been answered and Elsa turned back to the crowd.

After thirteen years of stretches of silence, impeded only by terse whispers and short conversations, Anna marveled at the sound of Elsa's voice.

"Are you ready?"

_I am._

* * *

The fire crackled and hissed in the hearth, its warmth a stark contrast to the day's events. Anna scooted closer, hovering her hands over the flames and enjoying the heat emanating from them. Right before her eyes, the flames blurred and blended together, her mind slowing to a crawl, a feeling of _déjà vu_ overcame her. Hearing a noise behind her, Anna glanced over her shoulder to see the door creak open, revealing a familiar silhouette.

Elsa poked her head in and looked around. Spotting Anna by the fire, she gave a little wave and slipped through the crack.

Shaking her head slightly to break her trance, Anna blinked several times. She sat up straight and squared her shoulders, waving back at Elsa. "Oh, hello."

Elsa frowned at her response, bringing her hands up to her chest. "Sorry, did I startle you?"

"No, not at all! Want to come sit by the fire with me?" Anna patted the spot next to her. "It's warm and toasty here." When Elsa hesitated, something occurred to her. "Do you not have a spare moment? Is there somewhere else you need to be?"

"There isn't," Elsa said, crossing over the carpet toward her. "And I wouldn't mind joining you."

Anna preened as Elsa sat down next to her, folding her dress beneath her and crossing her legs. She grabbed a plate sitting by her feet and held it up to Elsa, an array of chocolates scattered on its porcelain surface.

"Want one?"

Elsa's eyes twinkled as she picked a piece off the plate (dark chocolate, Anna took notice of) and raised it to her lips. "Thank you." She bit into the truffle, eyes closing in pleasure at the taste.

Anna's heart fluttered, pleased to have put that expression on her dear sister's face.

"So, what's up?" Anna leaned sideways toward her, hands moving back to hover over the fire. "Got bored with paperwork?"

"I finished, mind you," Elsa retorted, though the small smile on her face eased any worries Anna had that her sister was cross. "And actually, I came looking for you."

"Oh?" Anna leaned back, a crooked grin curling her lips.

"I passed by your bedroom earlier. I was coming to wish you, um, goodnight," and here Elsa blushed before continuing, "but you weren't there. What are you doing here? Eating chocolate no less. I can't imagine that'll help you fall asleep very fast."

Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister, who responded with an owlish blink of her pale blue eyes. "Chocolate helps me feel better about everything dear sister. There's never not a reason to indulge." To emphasize her point, Anna swiped a truffle off the plate and popped it into her mouth, smirking at Elsa.

Elsa's brow furrowed and her lips curved into a thin smirk before she nicked the plate from Anna's hands, savoring and sweet as she said, "I'm inclined to agree with you then."

Anna giggled once, then twice when Elsa shared her mirth, smothering a light laugh behind her hand. The two scooted closer and preoccupied themselves with eating the rest of their sweets, descending into silence.

Anna was lulled into a daze by the sound of the crackling embers upon the wood, watching the flames dance, her mind soothed by the wash of vivid orange and yellows. Charmed by the heat of the fire and the presence beside her, she almost didn't hear herself speak.

"So, how are you feeling?"

An ember crackled and popped.

Anna blinked several times before she found Elsa staring at her oddly.

Brought back down to earth, Anna coughed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, cheeks reddening as she hurried to amend her statement. "Um, I mean, I was wondering how you felt about today. Think it was a success?"

Elsa stared into the fire for a long moment and Anna wondered about invisible lines, chewing on her lip as she waited for an answer. When Elsa took in a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, Anna felt her stomach twist into knots and her knees quiver like jelly.

"I think," Elsa started, just as slowly, "it was a success."

Anna sat up straighter, unable to stop the wide grin stretching her cheeks at the muted contentment in Elsa's eyes.

"Everyone seemed really happy. They looked like they were having fun."

Captivated by the softness in Elsa's eyes, Anna swayed sideways toward her, oblivious to when her shoulder brushed against Elsa's. Or she would have been, were it not for the body next to her suddenly locking up. Broken out of her euphoria, Anna made to move away, but locked up in turn when Elsa suddenly pressed up against her, so close for a moment her breath brushed the shell of Anna's ear.

Anna gaped for several moments at the fire before her mind caught up and she wiggled in her spot momentarily. Or she would have, but couldn't bring herself to disturb the crown of white-gold hair upon her shoulder. She wiggled on the inside instead.

"Anna."

"Hm?"

"Did you have fun today?"

The embers crackled and popped again.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna breathed, husky and deep, "it was wonderful."

Anna heard her sister breathe before she chuckled.

"I'm glad." The weight of Elsa's head became heavier on her shoulder. Anna laid her cheek on the crown of Elsa's hair. She watched the dancing embers of the fire and swayed imperceptibly on the spot, feeling herself, not for the first time tonight, lull into euphoria.

"Thank you Elsa. You've no idea how wonderful today was."

For a brief moment, Anna heard nothing but the _badum, ba-dump_ of her heartbeat. Then she registered warm breath by her cheek and a bell-like voice crooned into her ear.

"I should be the one thanking you, Anna."

Through the haze in her mind, Anna heard something strange in Elsa's voice, a whisper of an emotion she couldn't discern, not unlike the lingering taste of dark chocolate on her tongue.

_Bittersweet._


End file.
